


Cotidiano

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Una pequeña recopilación de relatos cortos, con diferentes personajes en situaciones mundanas o cotidianas. Sin más pretensiones.Cada relato es independiente de los demás.





	1. Cena para dos

**Author's Note:**

> Menudo trasiego se han dado con la pareja nueva de Aldebarán y Shaina, promocionada por Megumu Okada, ¿verdad? 
> 
> Pero a mi me pegan muchísimo...él tan grandote, con un enorme corazón...y ella tan pequeña y peleona...que me apetecía muchísimos juntarles, ya que en otro fic Aldebarán no pudo con ella. 
> 
> Pues eso, este primer relato va de la pareja.
> 
> En este perfil, Shaina está mucho más relajada. ¿Ooc? No lo sé, simplemente está enamorada y sale su lado dulce.

 

 

 ****  
  
Después de pasarse dos meses fuera del Santuario realizando una misión, Aldebarán había regresado de nuevo a su hogar, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

No había pedido compensación económica por aquella misión, hecho que provocó extrañeza en el Sumo Sacerdote, que le preguntó qué quería entonces por el pago de aquel servicio.

Aldebarán, enrojeciendo, pidió que si era posible poder reservar mesa para dos en el más exclusivo restaurante de Atenas, para esa misma noche.

Tras mantener una conversación con la diosa Atenea, ésta sonrió sin poder dejar escapar una risa dulce, al conocer las intenciones del caballero de oro. Dio su beneplácito a sus requerimientos y le comentó al Sumo Sacerdote que ella misma se encargaría de llamar a aquel restaurante, consiguiéndole una mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo bien acreditado, con los gastos corriendo a cuenta de Atenea como pago por su misión, Aldebarán se marchó del templo y regresó al suyo para poder acicalarse adecuadamente.

Aún no había visto a su novia, y nada deseaba más en el mundo que atraparla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos, aparte de decirle lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Tras darse una buena ducha y arreglarse, el caballero de Tauro bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la palestra, donde sabía que encontraría a su novia.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, entrenando a un grupitos de niños que revoloteaban alborotados en una competición de relevos.

No se había percatado de la presencia de su gigantesco novio, hasta que su enorme sombra se recortó en la arena de la palestra.

Shaina dejó entonces de dar órdenes a los niños, miró hacia el brasileño y sin decir nada más, se retiró la máscara del rostro y fue corriendo hacia él.

Aldebarán aupó a su novia y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, a contraluz del atardecer.

Los niños se habían quedado callados mirando la escena, y pronto empezaron los abucheos y vítores por igual.

La amazona se retiró un poco para poder ver el rostro de su amado. Lo enmarcó entre sus manos y sonrió con dulzura.  
—Esos niños…— dijo riéndose, antes de volver a besar a Aldebarán, quien tras ese beso dejó escapar una risa.  
  
—No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos— musitó, juntando la frente de ella con la de él y cerrando los ojos.

Nada más terminar ese cariñoso gesto, el brasileño bajó a la amazona de entre sus brazos.

Dando un par de palmadas, la italiana dispensó a los pequeños para finalizar el entrenamiento y les mandó a ir a cenar a las barracas.

Los niños se dispersaron raudos y, cuando al fin quedaron a solas, Shaina recuperó su máscara, manteniéndola entre las manos.  
  
La pareja se sentó sobre una columna derruida, uno junto al otro, mientras que Aldebarán colocaba su brazo derecho por detrás de la amazona y ella se reclinaba sobre su costado.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó ella—. No esperaba que regresaras hoy, como no me avisaste…

— ¿No te alegras de que haya vuelto?— preguntó él, entrelazando la mano izquierda con la de ella—. Si quieres me marcho otros dos meses…

La italiana compuso una mueca de falso enfado y buscó la boca de Aldebarán para besarla.  
—No seas tonto— dijo ella, mientras dejaba más besos en sus labios—, pero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras para poder hacer algo esta noche…

Aldebarán se relamió los labios y sonrió divertido.  
—Ya tenemos plan— dijo guiñándole un ojo—, pero tienes que darte prisa en arreglarte.

Shaina miró con extrañeza a su pareja y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Plan?— preguntó—. ¿Para esta noche dices? ¿Qué...?

Por respuesta, el brasileño colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su chica y la mandó callar.  
—Simplemente ve a tu cabaña, cámbiate de ropa que nos vamos a Atenas.

— ¿A Atenas?— exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¡Pero si está lejos! ¡Tardaremos mínimo una hora en autobús desde Rodorio!

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.  
—Está todo listo— dijo recordando los detalles que Atenea le había explicado, y a continuación, miró su reloj—. Y será mejor que te des prisa, que en poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos tenemos que salir.

Con el tiempo apremiando, Shaina corrió hacia su cabaña y tras darse una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió corriendo a reencontrarse con Aldebarán, que la esperaba fuera.

— ¿Voy bien?— preguntó la amazona, dando una vuelta con un vestido ligero de color lila.

—Siempre estás perfecta, cariño— respondió el caballero de Tauro, obnubilado por su novia, y no pudo resistirse a volver a besarla.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida del Santuario, donde el chófer de Atenea les esperaba en un lujoso coche.

—Por favor— indicó el hombre, abriendo la puerta para que Shaina entrara—, por aquí señorita.

Ella lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a su novio, con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Él se limitó a ponerse el dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio, antes de entrar en el coche junto a su amada.

—¿No vas a decirme dónde vamos?— preguntó ella, inquisitiva.  
  
Pero él negó con la cabeza.  
—No seas ansiosa— pidió el acariciando con suavidad la mando de su chica—, paciencia.

Tras un viaje de media hora, llegaron al lugar acordado.

La entrada al restaurante tenía una alfombra roja y, frente a esa alfombra, aparcó el chófer.

Aldebarán salió y abrió la puerta a su novia que se quedó estupefacta al ver aquel espléndido lugar.

—¿Esto es…?— miró sorprendida el cartel del restaurante, en letras doradas—. ¡Pero cielo, esto ha tenido que costarte una barbaridad!

—Por eso no te preocupes— dijo el brasileño, tomando a la muchacha del brazo para entrar.

Al pasar, el caballero de Tauro indicó su nombre al maître que buscó en la larga lista la reserva realizada. Con un cortés saludo, llevó a la pareja hasta una mesa apartada, perfecta para los dos amantes.

La mesa estaba decorada con unas velas perfumadas y el ambiente era relajado, con un hilo musical tranquilo.

—En serio cariño si yo me conformo con cenar en una hamburguesería— murmuró la amazona, mirando encandilada la decoración del restaurante—. Esto ha tenido que costarte muchísimo dinero, por no hablar de que este restaurante tiene listas de espera de meses…no lo merezco.

Aldebarán buscó las manos de ella y las entrelazó sobre la mesa.  
  
—Buenos contactos y un premio que quería compartir contigo— respondió el, acercando la mano de ella hasta sus labios—. Tómatelo como un regalo de mi parte y disfruta el momento.

—Pero si es que me siento como si fuera de otro planeta— musitó con un tinte triste en la voz la italiana—. Fíjate en el resto de comensales…y yo con estas pintas…todo este lujo…

Al percibir esa tristeza, Aldebarán se preguntó si no habría sido mala idea y que no quería que ella lo pasara mal, expresándolo así a su compañera.

Entonces la amazona tragó saliva y suspiró enternecida por las palabras de su novio.  
—No— respondió ella, esbozando esta vez una sonrisa—, nos quedaremos. Simplemente considero un detalle excesivo por tu parte, que no merezco.

—Da igual el momento y el lugar— respondió el brasileño—, lo importante es con quién lo compartes. Y yo quería hacerlo contigo.

Un intenso rubor encendió las mejillas de Shaina, que tuvo que aguantar el arrebato que le hacía ansiar lanzarse sobre su pareja y comérselo a besos. Especialmente porque el camarero se presentó en ese preciso instante para atenderles.

Por sugerencia de la misma diosa, los dos comensales fueron atendidos con todo el cuidado del mundo, siendo agasajados al máximo. No sólo en una cena espectacular, con entrantes de todo tipo y de sabores inimaginables sino con la experiencia compartida.

No por nada el chef de aquel restaurante era un mago de creaciones culinarias de otro mundo y se había ganada la fama mundial.

Al término de la suculenta cena, la pareja se despidió agradeciendo el excelente trato y servicio, por no hablar de la comida.

Era ya de madrugada cuando los dos llegaron al Santuario, de nuevo en el coche personal de Atenea.

Bajo el cielo estrellado, los amantes caminaban cogidos de la mano, rememorando todos y cada uno de los platos probados en el transcurso de la cena.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, ya que Shaina debía regresar a su cabaña.

Pero Aldebarán no soltó la mano de ella y sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Habrá que tomar postre, ¿no?— dijo él, agarrando a la muchacha para llenarla de besos.

—¿Pero aún tienes sitio en tu estómago para algo más?— preguntó ella, sin percatarse de la intencionalidad de esa frase—. Si hemos comido… ¿qué fue? Mousse de frutos rojos con no sé qué de chocolate crujiente sobre espuma de champán y ¿bolitas de algo?

Aldebarán comenzó a reírse y miró a todos lados.  
—Ven conmigo— pidió él arrastrando a su compañera, quien se quedó descolocada por aquel impulso.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras que subían hasta el templo de Aries y el brasileño miró hacia ellas.  
—El postre en mi templo, ¿te apetece?— volvió a preguntar él, incidiendo en la palabra postre.

La joven entonces entendió lo que su compañero quería decirle y, a pesar de la oscuridad, el caballero de Tauro pudo notar el enrojecimiento del rostro de ella.

Unas risas traviesas, un “vale, pero a las seis me marcho” casi inaudible, y Aldebarán atrapó entre sus brazos a su chica, corriendo escaleras arriba con la urgencia de poder estar completamente a solas, disfrutando de un postre especial.

 


	2. Peluquería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo necesita cortarse un poco las greñas. Más que nada, para sanear las puntas...

Nada que hacer.

Un jueves, en mitad de la semana, y absolutamente nada que hacer.

Ni entrenar a las jóvenes promesas del Santuario, ni hacer recados a sus compañeros, ni misiones en el extranjero.

Todo el día, 24 horas, para hacer lo que realmente le gustaba: dormir.

Tras una vorágine de meses repletos de quehaceres, un día libre para no tener que despertar temprano, ir corriendo de un lado a otro o apaciguando los ánimos de los adolescentes que comenzaban a mostrarse insolentes con sus compañeros. Esas hormonas tan alborotadas y que  tantos quebraderos de cabeza daban a los entrenadores…

Milo sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Bostezó y al mismo tiempo estiró sus extremidades. Cada falange de sus dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies, se abrieron en abanico.

Tras esto, se relamió los labios y se revolvió con el edredón nórdico.

Se sentía en el cielo, como si durmiera en una nube esponjosa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio de su templo.

Entreabrió los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron con la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

Abullonó la almohada, recolocó la larga melena rubia y cambió de postura para ponerse boca arriba. Al hacerlo, un mechón de pelo se enganchó entre su espalda y el colchón, provocándole dolor.

Con un poco de cuidado, se incorporó en su cama y apartó con desgana su cabello a un lado.

Se tumbó de nuevo  y suspiró, sintiendo aún las punzadas de dolor al tirar del cuero cabelludo.

Giró la cabeza y con su mano derecha, recogió un mechón rubio. Lo observó meticulosamente y chasqueó la lengua.

—Debería ir a cortarme un poco el pelo…— murmuró desganado, tirando de las innumerables puntas abiertas, algunas hasta con cinco ramificaciones.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, se dedicó a tirar de todas las puntas abiertas que encontraba a su paso.

Y lo peor era que si pensaba ir a la peluquería, tenía que ser ese día por fuerza. Porque era su único día libre en  meses y seguramente al día siguiente andaría de nuevo ocupado como para poder adecentar su melena dorada.

Así que, tras volver a rebozarse por su cama, durmió un par de horas más y cuando despertó, se vistió para ir a la peluquería.

Desenredó lo más que pudo su cabellera, la ató con una goma y se caló una gorra negra. Tras ponerse las gafas de sol, salió de su templo y descendió las escaleras.

Con aire despreocupado se dirigió hacia Rodorio, a la peluquería que siempre había ido, una de caballeros cuyo dueño conocía a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Santuario y cuyas tijeras siempre lograban que sus pelos lucieran espectaculares, sin cortar en exceso.   
  
El trato con todos era amable y cortés, conociendo lo que le gustaba a cada uno de los hombres que se dejaban caer por su negocio. No sólo se había ganado la confianza de los guerreros, sino también su cariño.

Pero al doblar la esquina donde se hallaba la peluquería, la verja de metal estaba echada. Extrañado, entró en el bar de al lado a preguntar qué había pasado con el establecimiento vecino.  
— ¿Te refieres a Gregorio?— preguntó el camarero del bar, lanzando una bayeta mugrienta sobre la barra—. Ha echado el cierre por motivos de salud.

—¿¡Cómo!?—exclamó el caballero de Escorpio, abrumado por la noticia—. No tenía idea… ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

El camarero le comentó que ya era muy anciano y que su artrosis estaba cada vez peor, además de otra serie de achaques típicos de su avanzada edad.

Milo suspiró tristemente y recogió su larga coleta.  
—Yo que venía a que me recortara las puntas…llevaba seis meses sin venir, he estado muy ocupado…si lo hubiera sabido a tiempo…

—En el centro comercial hay una peluquería enorme— informó el camarero—; es unisex, pero son bastante rápidos. Y no muy caros si pides lo básico.

Con esa información, el caballero de Escorpio salió del bar y enfiló hacia el centro comercial.

A mediodía, el bullicio en el centro comercial empezaba a notarse. Avanzó entre la multitud y, tras preguntar un par de veces, localizó la peluquería.

Era un local muy amplio, con una hilera de puestos de trabajo y otra de lavaderos de cabeza. Por todos lados había productos para el cuidado del cabello y otros potingues que ni él mismo era capaz de saber para qué servían. Y todo con un ambiente muy aséptico y futurista, con luces cegadoras por todos lados.

No había muchos clientes, por lo que Milo entró rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió ante él y dio un par de pasos, contemplando aquella misteriosa nave espacial de la estética.

—Buenos días caballero, ¿le puedo atender?— preguntó una voz chirriante a su derecha.

Milo se volvió hacia el origen de aquella desagradable voz y vio a una muchacha apalancada en un mostrador, masticando chicle con la boca abierta y con el rostro más pintarrajeado que una puerta.   
—Eh sí…quería cortarme…— comenzó a decir, cuando la chica alzó la mano para atender una llamada.

Tras unos minutos eternos, la muchacha volvió a preguntar al rubio que qué era lo que quería.   
—Cortarme las puntas— espetó el hombre, con un deje molesto por la interrupción anterior.

La joven hizo chasquear una pompa de chicle dentro de su boca y jugueteando con un bolígrafo fosforito rebuscó entre un montón de papeles y cogió uno.  
—Muy bien…dígame su nombre, por favor.

—Milo— respondió el guerrero, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Apellido?— siguió la joven, sin levantar la vista del papel.  
  
—Mitsotakis— espetó el guerrero—. Pero oiga, ¿esto…?

La recepcionista ignoró la pregunta cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar e interrumpió al joven. Al colgar, la muchacha volvió al folio.  
—Bien señor Mitsotakis, ¿qué quiere hacerse?

—¿Otra vez?— bufó el griego—. ¡Cortarme las puntas! No quiero…

—¿Va a querer lavar la cabeza?— preguntó la joven—. ¿Y qué champú quiere? ¿Para color, seco, graso, raíces grasas y puntas secas, cabello dañado, caspa, rizado, liso…? ¿Querrá acondicionador o mascarilla? ¿Y masaje? ¿Y de secado cómo lo querrá? ¿Liso, natural, rizado?

Milo se quedó en blanco y tragó saliva, especialmente al ver la cara de rumiante de la recepcionista.  
—Solo quiero cortarme las puntas…mi antiguo peluquero me lavaba el pelo siempre antes de cortarme…no tengo ni zorra del champú, en mi templo uso uno de color azul que huele bien igual que el acondicionador…por todos los dioses, ¿a santo de qué tanta pregunta?

La recepcionista apuntó una serie de cosas en el papel y pidió que esperara de nuevo.   
—Enseguida le atenderán— informó la joven, que se fue en busca de un empleado para atenderle.

Al regresar, vino con una chica joven que había leído el papel que le había tendido la recepcionista.

Con una amplia sonrisa, llamó al caballero de Escorpio y le indicó que se sentara frente a uno de los espejos, mientras le colocaba una capa y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Milo se quitó la gorra y la goma de pelo, dejando suelta su larga melena. Estando de pie, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ahora caía en cascada por el respaldo de la silla.

La peluquera metió los dedos por entre los cabellos dorados del hombre y lo palpó suavemente, mirando las puntas.  
—Así que cortar las puntas, ¿verdad?— preguntó la peluquera—. Muy bien, pasa por aquí que voy a lavarte el pelo.

Como un corderito yendo al matadero, Milo fue reconducido al lavadero de cabezas y la chica, tras enfundarse unos guantes, abrió el grifo. Un chorrazo de agua fría cayó de sopetón sobre la cabeza del hombre, quien se estremeció por el contacto.   
  
Rápidamente, la joven movió la manija de agua caliente, pero esta vez salía vapor de lo caliente que estaba.  
—Si no le importa— dijo Milo—, agradecería que el agua esté templada. Ni helada ni hirviendo, gracias.

La peluquera movió la manija y reguló la temperatura, para alivio de su cabeza.

Empezó a lavarle el pelo. Frotó con fuerza y después aclaró.

De nuevo más champú.  
—Tienes una buena mata de pelo— dijo divertida la peluquera—. ¿Cómo es que te gusta llevar el pelo tan largo?

Milo, que se había quedado un poco adormilado, parpadeó un par de veces.  
—Casi todos en el Santuario llevamos pelo largo— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—. A mí me gusta más largo que corto.

La peluquera asintió y masajeó la cabeza del guerrero, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
—¿Y de dónde vienes?— preguntó ella—. ¿Del Santuario?¿Eso dónde está, exactamente? He oído muchas historias extrañas sobre ese lugar. ¿Es verdad que es  una secta?

El griego se revolvió incómodo en la silla y abrió los ojos. No tenía ganas de hablar y la peluquera estaba acosándole a preguntas demasiado impertinentes.  
—Si no te importa, agradecería que no llamases “secta” al Santuario de Atenea,  más que nada por tener un poco de respeto por todos aquellos que os hemos salvado el culo de dioses empeñados en masacrar la humanidad.

Aquella abrupta respuesta provocó que la empleada torciera la boca en un gesto contrariado, pero siguió masajeando la cabeza del cliente.

—Y dime…—volvió a la carga la peluquera—. ¿Vas a querer mascarilla o sólo acondicionador?— pero antes de que Milo pudiera contestar, ella misma agarró el bote que quiso—. Mejor te doy mascarilla, porque tienes las puntas fatal…se enredan de mala manera…

Si aquello suponía más masajes, Milo estaba encantado.

Tras aplicar la mascarilla por toda la melena rubia y peinarla, la peluquera le informó de que tenía que dejarle unos minutos para que hiciera efecto.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Quince.

A los veinte, con el cuello dolorido, Milo se incorporó del lavadero y buscó a la peluquera.  
Por delante de él pasó otra empleada y le pidió que regresara a su sitio, que estaba pingando todo el suelo.  
—Pues dile a tu compañera que venga, que llevo esperando veinte minutos a que me aclare.

La otra empleada salió fuera de la peluquería y llamó a su compañera, quien acudió rauda a su puesto de trabajo.  
—Disculpa— se excusó la peluquera—, es que estaba atendiendo a otra clienta habitual…

Milo percibió el pestazo a tabaco de la joven y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Rápidamente aclaró el cabello del hombre y le condujo hasta el puesto frente al espejo. Sacó un peine de su delantal y comenzó a peinar la cabellera dorada.

—¿Lo quieres con forma o recto?— preguntó la joven.

El caballero de Escorpio se vio frente al espejo con todo el pelo largo húmedo y se encogió de hombros.  
—No sé— musitó—. Yo dejaba que me cortara el pelo mi antiguo peluquero Gregorio…solo quiero cortar las puntas, como siempre.

—Las puntas…— dijo la peluquera—. Ya veo…

Y tras sacar las tijeras, comenzó a cortar.

Al principio, Milo no le dio importancia. Pero al ver el trasiego de la joven, empezó a inquietarse.   
  
—Ahora termino— informó la peluquera—. Enseguida te seco el cabello y estarás listo.

El caballero de Escorpio se asustó al ver la cantidad de pelo que había alrededor suyo en el suelo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la mujer se plantó frente a él para retocarle el flequillo.   
—Ehm…— musitó él, incómodo—. El flequillo déjalo a su libre albedrío, si no te importa…

—Pero si lo tienes muy largo— replicó la joven—. Te lo recorto un poquito, de delante de los ojos…

—No— contestó molesto el griego, retirando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sólo séquemelo y ya está.

La peluquera guardó las tijeras y resopló, por lo que enchufó el secador y con un cepillo de rodillo, comenzó a secar el pelo del guerrero.

Solo cuando ella comenzó a alisar la melena y a colocarla delante, Milo se percató de que algo no iba bien.   
—¡Listo!— exclamó la peluquera, apagando el secador—. ¿Qué tal te ves?

El caballero de Escorpio se contempló en el espejo.

Le habían alisado el cabello y ahora parecía el hermano gemelo de Shaka…con la diferencia de que su compañero tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera y él…pues a él poco menos que le caía por los hombros.

Milo tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—Puedes ir a pagar a recepción— indicó la peluquera, tendiéndole el papel con todas las indicaciones—. Tenga. ¡Gracias por venir!

La factura ascendía a los 95 euros. Le habían cobrado el lavado de cabeza, el champú, la mascarilla a precio de oro incluso el masaje. Por supuesto que el corte de pelo y el secado que era desorbitado.

Cuando iba donde Gregorio, no llegaba ni a los 20 euros.

Los ojos de Milo pasaron de ser azules a tornarse rojos.   
  
Señaló a la peluquera mientras se arrancaba la capa que aún tenía sobre los hombros.  
  
—Tú— dijo con voz gutural el caballero de Escorpio—, no sólo no me has cobrado sin avisarme de que todo tiene un precio a pesar de que se supone que está incluido ¡sino que encima me has hecho este estropicio!— dijo agarrando su cabello cercenado—. ¡Te dije que me cortaras las puntas, sólo eso! ¡Yo tenía el pelo por mitad de la espalda y ahora lo tengo que apenas me cae por los hombros! ¡Y encima me lo alisas, que parezco Shaka!

La peluquera se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.  
—Señor, cortar las puntas no hubiera sido suficiente, le he saneado el pelo porque…

— ¡Me da igual lo que me digas porque yo no te pedí que me cortaras más que las puntas!— bramó el hombre, mostrando la tarifa exorbitada—. ¡No pienso pagar ni un solo céntimo por esta basura, tanto el resultado, como el servicio, que te piraste a fumar cuando deberías haberme aclarado!

Y enfadado como estaba lanzó un ataque restrictivo contra la peluquera que quedó paralizada al instante.

Milo ató el pelo que tenía en una escasa coleta, se encajó la gorra y se dirigió a recepción. Lanzó una mirada de desprecio a la recepcionista, que estaba paralizada de miedo y se puso las gafas de sol, arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la papelera.

Salió del establecimiento airado y se marchó de aquel lugar maldiciendo la peluquería en todos los idiomas que sabía.


	3. Por amor a la comida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite busy this last two months for personal circumstances (everything has been solved for good, yay!). I will stay away for a little bit longer than expected, in terms of publishing new fics or updating the old ones. But all in all, I'm retaking the schedules. Sorry for the delay updating stuff, here and on ffnet. Thanks!  
> \----  
> He estado muy ocupada estos dos últimos meses por circunstancias personales (todo se ha resuelto en mi favor, como no podía ser de otra manera). Aún así, estaré un poco alejada por un tiempo más, a la hora de publicar nuevos fics o actualizar los viejos. Pero en general estoy retomando las actividades. Siento el retraso en las actualizaciones, tanto aquí como en ffnet. ¡Gracias!

**Por amor a la comida**

La vida en pareja suponía equilibrar y repartir las tareas a partes iguales.

Para Shaina, aceptar mudarse al templo de Tauro le había supuesto al principio un dolor de cabeza, ya que la fuerza de la costumbre de estar a solas y de repente compartirlo todo no lo llevaba del todo bien.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, Aldebarán era muy manso en ese sentido. Acataba las órdenes de su novia sin rechistar y siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla en todo lo que podía.

Así pues, cada uno tenía una tarea encomendada entre aquel templo, rotando quehaceres para no hacer de la rutina una fuente de disgustos y peleas entre la pareja.

Aquella mañana, el brasileño había estado guisando sin cesar, concentrado en los fogones de la cocina, mientras su pareja se hallaba atareada con los trabajos que su cargo de rango plateado le exigía.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando Shaina entró en el templo de Tauro, exhausta no solo por el calor sino porque no había parado en toda la mañana de trabajar.

Al llegar, se desató las alpargatas amarillas y las dejó caer de mala manera al lado de la puerta.

Caminó descalza sobre la piedra fría y sintió alivio, mientras atravesaba la estancia llamando a su amado en voz alta.

De la cocina, la ronca voz de Aldebarán indicó su posición y la amazona se dirigió hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás cocinando?— preguntó la italiana, tras ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar la boca del brasileño y estampar una serie de besos en ella—. Huele bien…

Aldebarán respondió que preparaba un estofado típico francés cuya receta le había pasado Camus pero que no recordaba el nombre, que estaba apuntado en un papel encima de la mesa.

—No queda mucho para que termine de cocerse bien todo— indicó el hombre, sacando la cuchara de palo de la olla—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Shaina se había dirigido a la nevera en busca de agua fría y bebió de la botella directamente.  
  
—Ajetreado— musitó tras beberse casi la mitad de la botella—, no he parado de patear el Santuario de arriba abajo. Me gustaría tener un asistente cuando Marin está de vacaciones, si te soy sincera…oye cariño, ¿qué hace esto aquí?— preguntó la joven, devolviendo la botella de agua a su lugar y cogiendo un tarro de plástico.

— ¿El qué?— devolvió la pregunta el caballero de Tauro, sin girarse.

La italiana cerró la nevera y se acercó con el ceño fruncido, agitando el tarro de plástico delante, provocando que Aldebarán enrojeciera y tratara, infructuosamente, de disimular una sonrisa.

—Ah eso— respondió—, estaba en la nevera y como iba a caducar lo puse al frente para gastarlo lo antes posible.

—Como si no te conociera— replicó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos—, esto lo has comprado hoy sin mi consentimiento. Estoy muy cansada y no me apetece nada ponerme a cocinar. Así que esto— declaró, acercándose a la nevera—, para mañana.

Aldebarán dejó de remover el guiso y compuso una mueca de disgusto.  
—Por favor…

—De ninguna manera— terció ella, sin mirarle—. Y no me importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, que no quiero…

—Eres cruel…— murmuró el caballero de Tauro—. Voy a morir de hambre por tu culpa…y ya lamentarás no haberme hecho el tiramisú…

La amazona bufó airada y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Por favor no empecemos…

— ¡Y moriré entre terribles sufrimientos! ¡Le diré a Mu que en mi lápida ponga “Aldebarán murió porque Shaina no quiso hacerle un tiramisú”! ¡Y todos llorarán mi pérdida! ¡Hasta Shaka te castigará por dejarme morir!— dijo él, en un aspaviento melodramático histriónico.

—Por tu bien, si algún día nos quedamos sin trabajo en el Santuario, no te dediques al arte dramático porque se te da de pena— respondió la amazona, sin lamentarse en absoluto—. Está bien, haré el tiramisú, pero que conste que lo hago para que no me des la paliza y como pago a que esta tarde yo la tenga libre completamente, ¿estamos? Te tocará fregar…

Al fin, al poder salirse con la suya, Aldebarán sonrió y tras bajar el fuego del guiso para que mantuviera el calor, agarró a Shaina en volandas y la llenó de besos.

Tras expulsar al caballero de Tauro de la cocina con un “fuera de aquí, que me estorbas”, la mujer se dirigió de nuevo a la nevera y recogió el tarro de plástico, que contenía queso mascarpone.

Cuando al fin tuvo preparados sobre la encimera todos los ingredientes, se dispuso a empezar a hacer el tiramisú.

Mientras montaba las claras de huevo a punto de nieve, notó una presencia y dejó de batir.

Miró a los lados y hacia atrás y no vio a nadie.

Llamó a su novio, pero le contestó que estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, prosiguiendo la tarea que tenía entre manos.

—Se me cansa el brazo— musitó, a pesar de que las claras estaban espumando y formándose.

Y de nuevo, esa desagradable sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Se quedó quieta, expectante.

Lentamente, movió los ojos en todas direcciones, buscando al intruso. Pero sus ojos no le revelaban la localización del mismo.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba su pareja, totalmente despreocupado, riéndose a carcajadas con un programa de gente metiéndose leñazos.

—Cariño— murmuró la amazona—, creo que hay alguien en nuestro templo…

El caballero de Tauro miró a su chica y frunció el ceño, volviendo la vista a la pantalla.  
—Tonterías— respondió él—. No ha venido nadie en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí metido.

—Pues te digo que hay alguien, lo noto— insistió la mujer, frotándose los brazos y mirando alrededor—. Además, tú te distraes rápidamente, seguro que ha pasado por delante de ti y no te has dado cuenta porque te enfrascas en esa caja tonta…

Shaina gruñó una maldición y regresó a la cocina.

Terminó de montar las claras, para después añadir el queso mascarpone, creando una crema aireada y ligera que comenzó a repartir por la bandeja previamente forrada en su base con un bizcocho empapado en licor.

Cuando terminó, fue a espolvorear cacao en polvo por encima, pero al quedarse por la mitad tuvo que salir de la cocina en busca de un bote nuevo.

Al regresar, sintió una ráfaga de aire que descolocó sus cabellos verdes y escuchó un tintineo. Volvió a frotarse los brazos y pensó en que seguramente habría corriente.

Una cuchara había caído al suelo.

Pero al inclinarse a recoger la cuchara, vio que había restos de comida en ella.

Y al regresar al tiramisú, una esquina del postre tenía el hueco justo de la cuchara.

— ¡Aldebarán!— chilló la amazona—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El caballero de Tauro se incorporó del sofá y pesadamente se arrastró hasta la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— gimoteó lastimeramente.

— ¡Esto es lo que pasa!— dijo blandiendo la cuchara delante de sus narices—. ¿Es que no puedes esperar a que termine de hacerlo para picar? ¡A ver si controlas el hambre!

Confuso, se rascó la cabeza.  
—Te juro que esta vez no he sido yo— replicó el brasileño, alzando las manos, al ver que Shaina fruncía los ojos, como cada vez que trataba de averiguar si le estaba mintiendo—. No me he movido del sofá.

Entonces de nuevo, una ráfaga de aire desbarató a la pareja y al levantar la vista, vieron una sombra parándose junto a la puerta del templo de Tauro.  
  
— ¡Hasta luego, pareja!— declaró el intruso, saludando con la mano, antes de abrir la puerta y salir escopetado de allí.

— ¡Milo!— gritó la amazona, muy cabreada—. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aldebarán, haz algo!

El caballero de Tauro se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reírse.  
—Bueno mujer, es que tu tiramisú es famoso en todo el Santuario y a él le encanta…por una cucharada, no pasa nada.

La mujer volvió a maldecir al caballero de Escorpio y todos sus ancestros en italiano, regresando a la cocina, para seguir espolvoreando cacao en el postre.

Pero la bandeja había desaparecido.

Shaina resopló y frunció el ceño.

Regresó a la sala donde Aldebarán se había recostado otra vez para seguir viendo la tele, soltando una risa de vez en cuando.

—Cariño…— dijo la amazona, cruzándose de brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá donde su novio descansaba.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó él, sin girarse—. ¿Vamos a comer ya? Tengo mucho hambre.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.  
—Se ha llevado el tiramisú— informó como quien no quiere la cosa—. La bandeja entera.

No hizo falta más, que el brasileño se incorporó del sofá como si ardiera en llamas y salió de su templo a toda prisa, en busca del caballero de Escorpio.

— ¡Milo!— bramó Aldebarán—. ¡Como te atrape te despellejo vivo y pongo tu piel a curtir!

Shaina se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del segundo templo.  
—Sólo te mueves si hay comida de por medio…

Resignada, regresó al interior del templo, a esperar a su hombre cuando volviera.


	4. En el autobús

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al Santuario, Afrodita se halla en un autocar que se convierte en su pesadilla particular.

**En el autobús  
**

* * *

 

El viaje en avión había sido un poco movido. No por él, ya que Afrodita tenía un libro entre manos y lo podía devorar tranquilamente en el trayecto desde Estocolmo hasta Atenas.

Pero tener a su lado a un pasajero que no dejaba de incordiarle, supuso que el sueco terminara recriminándole la mala conducta a ese compañero tocapelotas.

Odiaba con toda su alma que le hablaran. Y lo peor es que a pesar de llevar un libro entre manos, y era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo, la gente seguía metiéndose en sus asuntos.

—Hasta los cojones estoy de que la gente…—refunfuñó, mientras recogía la maleta de las cintas transportadoras y se dirigía fuera del aeropuerto—. Y encima ahora el viaje en autobús…dos horas por delante…

El caballero de Piscis miró los horarios de la terminal de autobuses y buscó aquel que llegaba esta Rodorio.

Afortunadamente, ya tenía comprado el billete con antelación. No como la otra vez, que perdió el autobús mientras sacaba el billete y tuvo que esperar casi cuatro horas hasta que vino el siguiente.

Frente a la puerta del vehículo, se arremolinaban varias personas. Afrodita se colocó detrás de un par de señoras que parloteaban sobre medicinas y dolencias varias.  
— ¿Están haciendo cola?— preguntó el sueco, y cuando las señoras contestaron que sí, que para subir al autobús, se quedó tras ellas esperando pacientemente.

—Oye tú— espetó una voz—. El travesti. No tengas la jeta de colarte.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y alzó la vista hasta el origen de la voz.  
— ¿Disculpe?— replicó, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

—Que el último soy yo, ¿o es que no lo ves?— gruñó un hombre gordo, medio calvo y con gruesas gafas, que jugaba con el teléfono móvil—. Todos los maricas sois así, os creéis con derecho a ir por la vida haciendo lo que os viene en gana y cuando se os recrimina “¡eres un homófobo!”…a la mierda los maricones, tendríais que estar todos en la cárcel, asco de seres…

Aquello no podía estar pasándole. No en ese preciso momento, cuando más carga a su espalda llevaba. El sueco miró alrededor, mirando si alguien se animaba a decir algo.

Sin embargo, tan solo lo que recibió fueron miradas compasivas de algunas mujeres y el resto de pasajeros completamente ausentes.

Nadie abrió la boca para defenderle, ni tan siquiera reprender o llamar la atención al hombre gordo que acababa de insultarle con todo el desprecio del mundo.

Desalantado, Afrodita tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y reprimió las ganas de llorar. Pero no por el dolor que le pudiera causar ese cretino, porque al fin y al cabo, estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de improperios, a pesar de estar en pleno siglo XXI.

Lo que realmente le dolió fue que los testigos de aquel comportamiento callaran. Eso fue como una puñalada directa al corazón del caballero de Piscis, que abrió en canal su pecho y sintiera una impotencia imposible de aliviar.

Apretando los labios, Afrodita se recompuso y pensó fríamente.   
—Para empezar, estas dos amables señoras— dijo señalándolas—, me han indicado que estaban haciendo cola para subir. Y usted no estaba detrás de ellas, por lo que me he colocado en fila.

El hombre desagradable torció una sonrisa de desagrado y bufó.  
—Pues estaba aquí mismo— volvió a la carga—. Seguro que tanto te masturbas que te has quedado ciego.

—No soy yo el que usa gafas— respondió rápidamente Afrodita, provocando una ovación de sorpresa entre el resto de pasajeros que seguían esperando en la cola—. Y en ningún momento hasta ahora le he respondido con malos modos como usted ha hecho conmigo. Todos esos comentarios, están de más. Siento no haberle visto, y si tanto le obsesiona subir al autobús detrás de estas señoras, le cedo el sitio.

Casi sin terminar de decirlo, el hombre desagradable se abrió paso empujando al caballero de Piscis y se colocó tras las señoras.

Por no liarla más, Afrodita prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Bastante estaba aguantando y si seguían fastidiándole, sabía que terminaría estallando.

Recordó frases que el caballero de Virgo le había indicado para ese tipo de situaciones. Pensamientos positivos. Recordar algo bueno que supiera que iría a suceder en breves. Mirar algo que le produjera buenos sentimientos.

En plena búsqueda se hallaba cuando el conductor le pidió el billete, colocó sus pertenencias en el maletero y finalmente subió al autobús.

Buscó entre las filas su asiento, se retiró la cazadora y se sentó en su lugar, perdiéndose enseguida mirando por la ventana.

Nada más acomodarse, rebuscó en sus bolsillos el reproductor mp3 para poder escuchar música durante el trayecto, cuando el señor que tenía delante de su asiento se incorporó y giró la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes que sentarte justo detrás de mí?— refunfuñó el hombre gordo de gafas—. Lo que me faltaba, tener que aguantarte todo el trayecto.

Afrodita resopló hastiado y simplemente le ignoró, encendiendo el aparato y subiendo el volumen a tope.

El trayecto prosiguió tranquilo durante los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que el desagradable hombre decidió que no había incordiado lo suficiente a Afrodita, por lo que buscó la palanca para echar el asiento hacia atrás y tiró de ella.

El sueco volvió a resoplar y maldijo mentalmente a aquel pelmazo, pero estaba realmente incómodo.  
—¿Le importa?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy incómodo, su asiento me está aprisionando las piernas.

—No es mi problema si eres alto, cámbiate de asiento— replicó el gordo, riéndose  con malicia—. Tengo derecho a acomodarme, y si te molesta, te jodes.

Aquello empezaba a sacarle realmente de quicio. Intuía que aquel pedorro iba a estar dándole el viaje continuamente, por el mero hecho de fastidiarle.

Alzó la vista, pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados, salvo el que estaba a su lado.

Por lo que decidió moverse, a pesar de que no le gustaba nada viajar en pasillo. No podría disfrutar del paisaje por el camino.

Volvió a colocarse los auriculares y cerró los ojos, buscando la manera de poder relajarse.

No bien había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó una algarabía en el autobús y éste paró en seco. El conductor se acercó al asiento de delante.

—¡Porque yo quiero dormir y este maricón no me deja, que tiene la música muy alta!— gritaba airado el gordo repelente—. ¡He pagado por un billete y tengo derecho a viajar con tranquilidad!

El caballero de Piscis abrió la boca para responder, pero el conductor giró la cabeza.  
—Señor, si no le importa bajar el volumen de su mp3…está molestando a este pasajero – le reprendió, visiblemente molesto, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su puesto de trabajo.

Con dos palmos de narices se quedó el pobre caballero.

Afrodita apagó la música y se quedó unos minutos pensando.

No entendía por qué le estaba pasando aquello. Por la razón que fuera, ese desagradable fanegas la había tomado con él definitivamente, y aquel viaje iba a darle más quebraderos de cabeza.

Tragó saliva al sentir un nudo en la garganta y sintió que se estaba cometiendo una terrible injusticia. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando como sus largas pestañas se humedecían y sacó el móvil.

Lo encendió y, tras conectarlo al 3G, abrió el chat del whatsapp. Respondió rápidamente a algunos de sus compañeros y mantuvo alguna que otra conversación ligera para poder despejarse.

El autobús, mientras tanto, iba depositando a los pasajeros en las paradas solicitadas, vaciándose poco a poco. Pero el tipejo de delante no se bajaba. Es más, al ir dormido y roncando sonoramente, no parecía preocupado por pasarse de parada.

—Y luego soy yo el que hace ruido— musitó Afrodita, escuchando los atronadores ronquidos del gordo.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla, cuando escuchó al gordo moverse, dar un largo bostezo e incorporar el asiento.

“Al fin” pensó el sueco, regresando a su sitio original.

Pero el gordo no iba a darse por vencido y comenzó a sacar bolsas de patatas y aperitivos varios.

Abrió un par de bolsas y el pestazo a aromas artificial de queso y bacon le llegó de improviso, provocándole una arcada al caballero de Piscis.

Pero el gordo hundió sus dedos como morcillas dentro de las bolsas y comenzó a devorar el contenido, haciendo ruido al meter la mano y al masticar.

La cabeza de Afrodita empezó a dar vueltas y su estómago se revolvió con pesadez. Se estaba empezando a marear, gracias a aquellos olores tan fuertes provenientes de los aperitivos.

Inspiró con fuerza, tratando de serenarse. Tragó varias veces saliva, pero notaba que aquello no quedaría así, que su tripa no paraba de quejarse sin cesar.   
  
Lo malo es que estaba en una encrucijada. No tenía ganas de interactuar con ese personaje. Tampoco es que fuera a darle resultado, visto lo visto.

Decidió entonces llamar por teléfono para poder tener la boca ocupada y que no se centrara en salivar en exceso, propiciando la náusea.

—¿Aioros?— susurró—. Hola…no, no, aún no he llegado a la estación…queda aún más de media hora, sí…escúchame un momento, ¿podrías traerme…?

Y antes de que Afrodita pudiera seguir hablando, el gordo comenzó a quejarse de que hablara por teléfono.  
  
Al otro lado, el caballero de Sagitario escuchaba los gritos del energúmeno.  
—¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahí dentro?— preguntó el griego, extrañado por la algarabía.

Su compañero decidió quitarle hierro al asunto.  
—No te preocupes Aioros, no es nadie— dijo rápidamente—. Escucha, tráeme pastillas de esas para los viajes, para los mareos. No me encuentro bien…

Entonces el gordo comenzó a reírse sin parar.  
—¡La mariquita pide a su novio que le traiga pastillas!— gritó feliz—. ¡Encima de bujarra, drogadicto!

Aioros no pudo escuchar más porque Afrodita cortó la llamada. En vano trató de llamar a su compañero, pero decidió dejarlo tal cual. Al fin y al cabo, en un rato se verían y podría preguntarle.

En el autobús, el sueco mantenía el móvil en la mano. Lo sujetaba con fuerza, como si se le fuera a caer.

Alrededor, la gente que quedaba en el autobús le miraba con cara de desagrado, y podía escuchar los reproches.

“Marica”, “drogadicto”, “maleducado”…todas esas lindezas escuchaba Afrodita, haciéndose pequeño en aquel asiento de autobús tapizado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el gordo se bajó del vehículo y dejó tirados los restos de su comida en el asiento de al lado del caballero de Piscis, dos paradas antes que él.

Cuando paró el autocar, era el único pasajero que quedaba.

Recogió su cazadora y descendió a trompicones. El conductor ni se acordaba de que tenía que abrirle el maletero para devolverle su equipaje.  
—Vaya, me olvidaba— dijo el conductor, abriendo la puerta—. Ya podía habérmelo dicho antes.

Sin decir nada, Afrodita recogió las maletas y caminó al interior de la estación, se recolocó un poco el cabello y salió fuera.

A unos metros, un coche dio las luces, indicando su posición al caballero de Piscis, quien se encaminó hacia allí.

Aioros abrió la puerta de su coche y salió, recibiendo a su compañero, quien pasó a su lado y se colocó junto al maletero del coche.

—Bueno…—comenzó el griego, abriendo el maletero y recogiendo el equipaje de Afrodita—, estás muy pálido, tómate ya las pastillas— dijo sacándoselas de un bolsillo y entregándole una botella de agua fresca.

El caballero de Piscis seguía en modo automático. Sacó un par de pastillas del blíster y se las metió en la boca, para a continuación abrir la botella de agua y beber la mitad.

Aioros le dio una palmada en la espalda y regresó a sentarse en el asiento del conductor, para arrancar el coche en cuanto su compañero se instaló en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?— preguntó el griego, mirándole de reojo—. ¿Estás bien?

Afrodita no contestaba, seguía con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

Aquello no le cuadraba en absoluto al griego, quien frunció el ceño e insistió en mantener conversación con su compañero.

—Afrodita, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Aún estás mareado o te ocurre algo peor? ¿Quién berreaba como un energúmeno en el autobús?

Entonces el sueco giró el rostro hacia el caballero de Sagitario y sin poder reprimirse, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una persona especial, y solo ella entenderá las referencias aquí explicadas.   
> Un fuerte abrazo y todo mi cariño para ti.


	5. Nuevas tecnologías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las nuevas teconologías son un misterio y, sobre todo, una fuente de disgusto para Shion, que no entiende que los caballeros de oro estén enganchados a ellos hasta mientras cenan. 
> 
> **Fic creado por Melissia el 29/01/2018. Publicado el 19/03/2018**

**Nuevas tecnologías**

 

Alrededor de la mesa todo era silencio.

Hacía tiempo que el Patriarca había empezado a notar que los domingos por la noche, cuando organizaba la cena para los caballeros de oro, cada vez había menos jolgorio entre los comensales.

Al principio se lo tomó como una muestra de educación de los muchachos, y de hecho agradeció que las conversaciones fueran cada vez más escuetas y tranquilas.

Sin embargo, aquel silencio le hacía sentirse realmente incómodo. Por no decir, enfadado.

Y es que la causa del repentino enmudecimiento de los habitualmente dicharacheros caballeros de oro no era otra que una falta de respeto aún peor que andar voceando en la mesa: todos estaban enfrascados en sus móviles de última generación.

Hasta Dohko, que según recuperó su cuerpo de juventud, no había tardado en incorporarse a la moda de tener el último terminal más puntero del mercado.

—Tong Hu— susurró Shion, depositando la cuchara en el plato vacío frente a él, mientras su amigo seguí ensimismado en la pantalla del móvil, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Tong Hu!

El grito del Patriarca retumbó en la sala, provocando más de un susto.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas si me tienes a tu lado?— gruñó disgustado el caballero de Libra.

Primero suspiró. Después tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Y por fin, debido a que el resto de caballeros de oro había vuelto a mirar la pantalla de sus respectivos teléfonos con devoción, decidió intervenir.

—Te he gritado porque estabas como un tonto mirando la pantalla sin hacerme caso— respondió hastiado el Patriarca—. Y por lo que he podido comprobar, no eres el único… ¡Caballeros!

Ni caso. Todos seguían a lo suyo.

Por lo que Shion golpeó la mesa con la mano y de nuevo una oleada de sustos entre los muchachos, que esta vez se quedaron mirando a Shion. Los que no se daban por aludidos, recibían un codazo o un aviso de sus compañeros para que prestara atención.

—Caballeros, haced el favor de apartar los aparatos esos— pidió Shion—. He observado que durante estos últimos meses, todos estáis absortos con esos dichosos móviles. Y si no, mirad vuestros platos, que están llenos del primer plato, y seguramente fríos.

—El mío no— protestó el caballero de Virgo, situado al final de la mesa. De hecho, era el único de todos que no tenía teléfono.

—Pero tú porque eres un roñoso que no quiere gastar dinero en uno nuevo— replicó Aioria a su lado, provocando las risas del resto de compañeros.

Shaka gruñó disconforme.  
—No lo necesito, ya bastante me atosigáis como para tener una distracción más.

Shion apostilló lo dicho por el caballero de Virgo y agradeció el detalle.  
—Exactamente es lo que son, una distracción— prosiguió—. De ahora en adelante, quiero que únicamente uséis los móviles cuando estéis libres de tareas, así como queda prohibido traerlo a reuniones o comidas en grupo. ¿Queda claro? Estoy harto de que ni comáis por prestar atención a esos cacharros del Averno.

Gracias a estas palabras, los caballeros comenzaron a quejarse.

—Ahora sí que os oigo hablar…— musitó Shion, contrariado pero firme con su decisión—. Me importa tres pepinos vuestras quejas, así que venga, empezamos ya mismo. Quiero que pongáis todos los aparatos en esta cesta— dijo vaciando una cesta de mimbre de pan pita—, y se os devolverán cuando termine la cena.

A continuación pasó el cesto a Mu, sentado a su derecha y después de él Aldebarán y siguientes.

Cuando la cesta estuvo llena con más de trece móviles, básicamente porque había algún que otro caballero que tenía dos e incluso tres dispositivos, Shion apartó el cesto y lo depositó en el suelo, a su vera.   
—Y nadie recogerá su móvil hasta que yo no termine de comer, ¿queda claro?— dijo mirando a todos los caballeros, quienes asintieron con pesar.

La cena prosiguió entonces con tan solo el murmullo de alguna conversación, el sonido de los cubiertos y alguna petición de comida.

Entonces se escuchó un soniquete proveniente de algunos móviles.  
  
Algunos caballeros, al reconocer el suyo propio, carraspeaban o miraban nerviosos a Shion, quien ignoraba esos ojillos pedigüeños y continuaba cenando, haciendo caso omiso.   
  
Después empezaron las llamadas. Entre los sonidos clásicos de llamada, canciones e incluso sonidos de animales, los comensales se revolvieron aún más nerviosos.  
—Sumo Sacerdote— se atrevió a murmurar Afrodita, secándose la boca con la servilleta pulcramente—, sé que no puedo pero…

—Efectivamente— cortó Shion, al intuir lo que le preguntaría—, no puedes coger el móvil. Sigue cenando, por favor.

—Pero es que es importante— insistió el sueco—, llevo esperando esa llamada todo el día.

El Patriarca depositó el tenedor sobre el plato y terminó de masticar. Lanzó una mirada al reloj que marcaba las horas.  
— ¿A las nueve y media pasadas esperas una llamada importante, Afrodita?— preguntó con suspicacia—. Yo creo que no, porque si fuera realmente importante, te habrían llamado durante  el día. Y no ahora, cuando estamos cenando. Y encima tarde, por vuestra culpa.

Con resignación, el caballero de Piscis compuso una mueca de disgusto y regresó al plato, picoteando las últimas patatas.

Y de nuevo el cesto siguió emitiendo sonidos chirriantes, e incluso empezó a moverse.  
— ¿Qué diantres…?— musitó Shion, al notar que el cesto comenzaba a ser más escandaloso—. ¿Mu?

Su discípulo levantó la cabeza al ser nombrado.  
—A mí no me mires, no estoy haciendo nada raro— contestó, y al ver el cesto sonrió divertido—. Se mueve porque algunos tienen activado el modo vibración.

—Qué paciencia…— gruñó su maestro, resoplando—. No sé cómo aguantáis con toda esa jarana continua día y noche…

—Pues devuélvenoslos— espetó Kanon, al percibir el incordio que toda aquella fiesta estaba provocando en el Patriarca—, y se acabará tu suplicio.

Shion alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.  
—De eso nada, eso es lo que queréis— gruñó aún más enfadado—, y cuando doy una orden espero que se cumpla.

—Pues entonces no te quejes si no puedes controlarlo— respondió el gemelo, recibiendo un codazo de su hermano—. ¡Joder, que es verdad!  
  
—Cállate idiota, que igual nos castiga…—gruñó Saga, obligando a Kanon a seguir cenando.

 Sin embargo, todos los caballeros observaban al Sumo Sacerdote ir perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido proveniente del cesto.

—No aguantará— vaticinó Shura, tomando una fruta de postre—, ¿qué apuestas?

A su lado, Camus torció media sonrisa.  
—Antes de que él acabe la cena, nos devolverá los móviles— dijo retirando la tapa a un yogur—, fijo. Con lo que le fastidian los ruidos…

Los dos caballeros ahogaron la risa que comenzaba a aflorar, al ver que cada vez que sonaba algo, Shion fruncía el ceño, los labios y emitía un resoplido de disgusto.

Dohko no había permanecido tampoco ignorante a los cambios de humor de su amigo y también sonreía cada vez que percibía su desesperación.  
—Déjalo ya Shion— comentó picoteando unas uvas—, es más molesto el sonido de las notificaciones y llamadas a que estemos en silencio pendientes del móvil. Y aún no has empezado ni el segundo plato, mientras que nosotros estamos en los postres. ¿Vas a tenernos a todos esperando a que acabes para poder recogerlos? ¿Piensas aguantar otros veinte minutos de media hasta termines, con ese ruido de fondo?

Porque los móviles seguían su propio ritmo, evidentemente, para desesperación de Shion.

El Patriarca bufó airado y recogió la servilleta de su regazo, limpiándose la boca y arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa con rabia.  
— ¡Está bien!— exclamó, harto de los pitidos—. ¡Vosotros ganáis! ¡Recoged vuestros móviles ahora! ¡No lo soporto más!

Sin esperar siquiera a acabar los postres, los caballeros de oro se incorporaron de sus sillas y se lanzaron rápidamente a por el cesto, vaciándolo en apenas un par de segundos y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, pudiendo ya responder a todo lo que tenían pendiente.

—Gracias Dohko— felicitó Aldebarán, dándole una palmada al Viejo Maestro, por echarles un cable para recuperar sus móviles.

—Eso, ¡gracias!— dijo Aioria uniéndose, mientras respondía a la multitud de mensajes que había recibido de Marin.

—De nada— respondió el caballero de Libra, limpiándose las manos con la servilleta y feliz de haber servido de ayuda—. Si ya sabía yo que esto no funcionaría desde el principio...Shion, la próxima vez, tienes que pedir que pongan los móviles en silencio, sin vibración.

En ese momento todos los ojos se concentraron en el chino, quien se extrañó al ver que las caras de felicidad de sus compañeros se tornaban en miradas furibundas.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué he dicho?

Shion esbozó una sonrisa maléfica y dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.  
—Muchas gracias por el consejo, Tong Hu— dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. No por nada siempre he dicho que eres muy buen consejero…

— ¡Y bocazas!— estallaron los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tong Hu = Dohko. Tong Hu es el nombre que le dan en el manga.


	6. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura está absorto en sus propios pensamientos...¿qué le pasa al caballero de Capricornio?
> 
> Personajes principales: Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Piscis  
> Personajes secundarios: Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis
> 
> Fic creado y publicado el 14/06/2018 en AO3, por MelissiaScorpio  
> **Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes. MelissiaScorpio por el fic**

**Sumido en sus propios pensamientos**

 

A ninguno de sus compañeros le extrañaba su actitud. De hecho, lo raro era que esbozase una sonrisa. Ni tan siquiera era un hombre especialmente parlanchín, a pesar de que se suponía que por su procedencia quizás podría enmarcarse en alguno de los tópicos sobre españoles.

Pero no.

Shura era un hombre callado y poco dado a las fiestas y muestras de alegría, salvo en muy contadas excepciones y siempre muy contenido en sus gestos.

Por esta razón, sus compañeros no se percataron en un principio de lo que le sucedía aquel día.

No mostraba signos de nerviosismo externo, pero Afrodita frunció el ceño extrañado cuando el caballero de Capricornio cruzó su templo sin saludar.

Shura sería todo lo parco en palabras que quisiera ser, pero maleducado no era. Siempre pedía permiso para cruzar los templos, a pesar de que no lo necesitara.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— se preguntó el sueco, sin insistir en pedir un saludo a su compañero.  

Le siguió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros al ver que pasaba de largo sin decir una sola palabra.

Acuciado por la intriga, Afrodita se dispuso a seguirla a corta distancia.

Siguió bajando las escaleras y cruzó el templo de Acuario, de igual manera sin saludar. O al menos, eso fue lo que le comentó Camus, quien no le dio importancia al comportamiento de su vecino.

— ¿En serio no te parece raro?— preguntó el caballero de Piscis—. Shura jamás ha sido descortés con nadie, y que no salude es porque algo le pasa.

—Afrodita, no saques las cosas de quicio, que te veo venir— cortó el francés—, tendrá un mal día o estará preocupado por algo, déjale tranquilo.

Pero el sueco no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir de ninguna manera, aunque por el momento, se retiró a su templo, para pensar en qué hacer.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales estuvo ensimismado buscando las posibles razones al mutismo de Shura.

En un cuaderno había garabateado todas las posibilidades. Mordisqueando el bolígrafo se hallaba cuando escuchó unos pasos adentrándose en su templo.

— ¡Afrodita, limpia el paso de tus rosas, que tenemos que ir a ver al Patriarca!— exclamó el caballero de Sagitario, acompañado de Saga.

El sueco bufó y se acercó hasta el final de su templo, abriendo de nuevo el paso para sus compañeros.

—Pues no tengo ni idea de lo que le puede pasar— respondió Saga a una pregunta que le había formulado Aioros—, pero sea lo que sea, dudo que diga algo al respecto.

— ¿De quién habláis?— preguntó el caballero de Piscis, al escuchar aquella frase.

—De Shura, que está raro— dijo Aioros, encontrándose con una cara de sorpresa por parte del sueco—. ¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

El caballero de Géminis sacudió la cabeza y gruñó una maldición.  
—Voy tirando a ver al Patriarca, que veo que os váis a enredar…

Y dicho esto, el gemelo desapareció rumbo a su destino, dejando a sus dos compañeros a solas.

Afrodita invitó a Aioros al interior de su templo y le mostró el cuaderno.  
—Yo creo que puede ser alguna de estas situaciones— dijo señalando la lista que tenía escrita—; la primera, es que Shion le ha regañado por algo…  
  
El griego meditó unos segundos.  
—No, está pensativo. No está disgustado— respondió, recordando el rostro que había visto en su compañero un rato antes—. Está pensando en algo que le abstrae completamente, es como si los demás no existiéramos.

Tachando esa primera opción, el sueco señaló la segunda.  
— ¿Le han encargado una misión importante?

Aioros sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.  
—No creo…estaría centrado. Tiene que ser otra cosa. Algo más…

El caballero de Piscis esbozó una sonrisa pícara y señaló la opción que más le interesaba.  
— ¿Enamorado?

El caballero de Sagitario estalló en una carcajada y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Pues no te diría que no…— murmuró, sonriendo también con picardía—. Hace unos días le vi hablando con una de las amazonas, una que tiene pelo largo hasta mitad de la espalda, castaña…

— ¿La amazona de Jirafa?

—No— respondió Aioros—, esa tiene el pelo castaño pero más oscuro y rizado. Esta lo tiene como ondulado y  tiene el pelo más claro…  
  
— ¡La de Carina!— exclamó Afrodita, chasqueando los dedos, y recibiendo la aprobación de su compañero—. Pues igual ahora tendré que fijarme un poco más, a ver si hay parejita nueva en el Santuario…

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras y cotilleos varios, el griego se marchó del templo de Piscis, dejando a Afrodita con la misión de vigilar a los dos compañeros.

Al día siguiente, el caballero de Capricornio volvió a cruzar su templo, con el mismo semblante que el día anterior.

— ¡Buenos días Shura!— saludó el caballero de Piscis.

El español giró la cabeza.  
—Ah, hola Afrodita. Voy a pasar… ¿te importa?— preguntó señalando el camino de rosas, a lo que el sueco respondió abriendo un paso a través de la maraña de espinas. 

Al terminar, el caballero de Piscis recogió un par de rosas rojas y amarillas que tenía a mano y se las tendió a su compañero.  
—Llévatelas, seguro que te servirán— dijo misteriosamente, mientras que Shura las recogía rápidamente.

El español miró las rosas y su pecho se infló, apareciendo una sonrisa leve en su boca.  
—Muchas gracias, claro que me servirán— reconoció el caballero de Capricornio, recogiendo con cuidado las flores y sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras.

Un rato después, Shura volvió a aparecer por el templo de Piscis y al ver a su inquilino, se acercó hasta él.  
—Gracias por darme ánimos— dijo alzando las flores—. Este gesto tuyo me ha dado esperanzas.

Afrodita sonrió abiertamente.  
—Claro que sí Shura. ¡A por ello!— contestó alzando el puño.

Shura asintió y desapareció escaleras abajo hacia Acuario.

Con el deber cumplido, el caballero de Piscis recogió el cuaderno y rodeó la razón por la cual Shura había estado con una actitud extraña el día anterior y ese mismo día hasta que le entregara las flores.  
— ¡Está enamorado perdidamente!

El español cruzó a toda prisa el templo de Acuario, saludando a Camus a su paso.  
—Como se nota que Shion te ha dado los permisos…— musitó el francés, divertido ante tal situación.

Y es que el caballero de Capricornio entró en su templo con toda la alegría del mundo.   
— ¡A por ellos!— espetó entusiasmado, colocando las rosas rojas y amarillas en un jarrón, haciendo juego con la bandera de España que tenía colocada sobre la mesa, junto a la bufanda y la camiseta de la selección española de fútbol.

La armadura de Capricornio descansaría unos días, al menos, en los partidos importantes, tal y como le había solicitado al Patriarca. Si se lo había concedido a Aldebarán para los partidos de Brasil, él no era menos.   
  
Y es que Shion no pudo negarse ante el entusiasmo que tenía Shura por el fútbol, a pesar de las malas noticias que la prensa deportiva había anunciado y que habían sumido al caballero de Capricornio en una profunda preocupación.

Se retiró la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo y la cambió por la de La Roja, mientras se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba un tercio de cerveza.   
—Esos hijos de puta de la Federación…destituir a Lopetegui a dos días del inicio del mundial es una putada y todo por una chorrada…espero que esto no joda al equipo— murmuró, aún preocupado—, pero creo que Hierro lo hará bien… ¡Vamos España!

Y sentándose en el sofá, encendió la tele para ver la inauguración del mundial de fútbol de 2018. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy nada futbolera, que conste. Pero la obsesión que hay aquí con ese deporte es una locura y el jaleo montado a raíz de la destitución del entrenador a dos días de que empiece, ha sido un jarro de agua fría para los seguidores. En fin, que gane el mejor. Pero si es mi España, perfecto.


End file.
